human times
by viper the tigerdragon
Summary: this story i about the herd they can change to animals the are humans
1. Chapter 1

it whas morning in tailocity ..

diego just woke up .. he lived in a big house with his friends ..

well they where friend but they where so close so they looked more like family ..

sid:moring diego ..

diego; hey sid .. he sid with a sleepy voice ..

he walked to the kitchen and maked a sandwitch ..

peaches: moring uncle diego ..

she said while brushing her long brown hair.

diego: mornig peach..

manny: diego can you help me here ?

diego walked to manny while eating his breakfast..

manny whas holding a really big painting ..

diego: what are you doing?!

manny: ellie wanted me to hang this on the wall..

diego: so? ... trying to get him self out of this ..

manny: i want you to help me ..

diego: really ?... i love to help you its al i ever wanted ! he said with a sarcastic voice.

manny rolled his eyes .. : yeah wise guy help me ..

diego helped manny with the painting ..

diego; all done ..

he walked away to the door..

manny: where are you going?

diego: outside ... im gonne so to the gym..

manny: can you stop with the gym ... you look fine ..

diego: yeah .. after this day ..

manny: you say that everyday..

diego: i know .. he jelled back from the hall and left ..

he started his motorcycle and left ..

at the gym ...

mr brooke: hey you guys get out ..

he said to some kids that where destroing the gym ..

( mr brooke is the boss of the gym ).

gutt:i dont think so ..

the crew laught..

raz kicked a window ..

squint broke a vaze ..

flynn whas just sitting there ..

salias scared every one out..

shira she destroid everything in het path ..

shira: he mister fatty .. give me the money..

mr: brooke no way ..

shira puled a gun form her belt and put it againt his head ..

shira: im not saying this twice ..

just when he wanted to give her it .. diego stept in ..

gutt: who are you muscle?

diego: none of your business.

squit tryed to pin him he pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head ..

squit froze ..

gutt: fast one ..

shira: everything okey here gutt?

shira whas wairing a top with a belt on heps hipes and shortpants and handgloves that where up to her shoulders and boots with high heels.

she had long wild black hair and bleu eyes .. and a gun. but that wasn't her best wapon ..

in one word she lookes hot!

raz: how is that ?

gutt: dont know but he got skilles..

shira: il like to try something ..

she walked up to him .. he had his gun in his pocked .

shira lifted her hand he graped her wrist and she tryed to slep him he gaped the oter one aswell he turend her around .. his arms round her .. he kicked her leg and he driped to het knees looking to gutt ..

he back to diego ..he lifted an eyebrow

diego: had enough?

shira bit his hand ..

he didn.t let go ..

diego: is this the best you can do?

shira's voice turend from killing to realy sweet ..

shira: come on .. dont be like this ..

she stood up .. his hand where now on her hipes ..

diego; what are you..

she did an salto so he felled on the ground ..

his eyes looking around ..

now he whas pissed ,,

he turend in a saber and pinned her down ..

shira:what the!

she turend into a saber as wel..

gutt froze ..becouse he never seen a male saber ..

shira could not move ..

diego let her up he turend again and walked out the door ..

diego: if i ever see you guyes again .. you wil be sorry ..

gutt: im sure we will see you again ..

shira walked to him.. he feelt pain but not to mutch ..

shira: this means warr..

she walked away ..

she dat something in her hand ..

diego: yeah im so scared! he snikkerd...

and he started his motor and drove of.

back at the house..

manny: how whas the work out?

diego: the gym whas robbed by the crew..

ellie: what?! are you hurt ..

diego: i dont think so .. but i feel so weak ..

he got dizzy we let his zelf drop on the couch..

manny pulled his arem so he layed on the couch on his stomic.

al of them gasped.

sid: someone stabbed him.

peaches: do you think the crew did this?

manny: fore sure..

diego's shirt whas coverd with blood..

sid: that he didn't felt that!

ellie: of corse he didn't i mean look at him !

diego opende his eyes..

diego: i need to ..go

manny: no way your staying here..

diego sat up strait ..

diego: before i left some girl walked up to me after i beated her she stabbed me and said this means warr..

crash and eddie just woke up ..

eddie: wow diego what happend..

ellie: something il explain it to you later ..

manny: diego you stayng her til you heald..

diego: whatever .

he stood up and took of his shirt ... his perfect trained body whas now coverd with blood ..

never had the herd saw him without his shirt .. they didn't go swiming ..

ellie: so this is why you go to the gym.

diego: yeah .. you havend notest?

sid: i tought you to there becous you had a hart time to get in shape..

diego: i was never fat so ..

crash: so why do you go there enyway?

diego: to ceep my body like this..but now im gonne take a bath ..

biep...

ellie: who is that?

diego walked to the door and saw the hard core girl trough the peekhole.

diego: shit!

manny; who is it ..?

diego; the girl who stabbed me..go to your rooms..

they al got to ther rooms.

diego opend the door... he poited his gun to her ( he had it in his pocket).

shira stared in his eyes..

diego; how did you find me ... and what are you doing here?!

shira: first .. its really easy when you are a saber and can smel better than a direwolf.. and second i just wanne talk so put your gun down..

diego lowerd his gun..

diego: are you alone?

shira nodded.

diego: oke come in ...

she walked in the house ..

shira: why are you shirtless?

diego: becouse you sabbed me in my back..

shira walked up to him : yeah sorry about that..

diego: just tell me what you want ...

shira walked to the couch and sat down ... and she said with a dairing voice: i wanne make a compremise..

diego: oke .. go on..

shira: next week friday meet us in the club .

diego: what club?

shira: shawley..

diego: fine how late?

shira chuckeld ..

diego: i said What time!

shira: jeez okey 10 pm ..

diego: 12..

shira: 11..

diego; 11;30..not later..

shira: deal ..

she stood up ... and grabbed his phone..

diego: he!

shira: wait a minute... there you go .. call me if you wanne talk .

she gave him his phone ..

diego; do you wanne say something else?

shira: yeah .. se gave him a bottle of medicine..

diego looked at her..

shira: every half hour and in abou three days your al better..

diego: thanks..

shira walked to the door ..

diego: see you..

shira: yeah .. and thanks for the gun ..

diego; what?!

she showed him HIS GUN!

diego felt his pocket..

diego; your good .. but im better he showed her her own phone thet jused to be in her bra..

shira: perf..

diego chuckeld ang gave in back

and she gave him is gun.

shira :bye

diego:

she left ...


	2. Chapter 2

just when shira left ..

diego sighted..: shit ..

he hid a vaze and broke it ..

manny and ellie came out of ther room..

manny: so?

diego: they wanne meet us in a club.

ellie: what time?

diego: 11:30 am..

sid an the rest came out of ther rooms..\

granny: sidney have you seen my teeth?

sidL ow granny!

peaches: she looked pretty..

diego: how did you know that?

eddie: we looked to the window in our door..

ellie: they are right she looks good..

diego: whatever im going ..

manny: i thought tou wanted to take a bath..

diego: yeah i wil .. in my own house..

crash: can we come?

diego: let me think ..NO!

he put his shirt back on and walked to the door ..

he lived a just one block away ..

he sleept there becouse he whas watching peaches..

when he got home ..

he opend the door and his phone made a beep sound

the text:  
>call me to night ..<p>

it whas shira;s number

diego took a bath ..when he wahs done he lookt at the bottle that shira gave him ..

he readed it ..

info: be carefull onley one pill before you sleep ..

diego sighted: here go's nothing.

he took the pil and whent to the living room and droped on the couch..

he looked at his phone.

he called shira..

on the phone..

shira: you got mu text i see..

diego: yeah tell me .. he said with a mad voice..

shira: i just wanne talk ..

diego: go on ..

shira: next week you have leave your wapons at home ..

diego: yeah sure that sounds like i great idea.

shira: ow really ..

diego: no! are you insane?!

shira: yeah a little..

diego: why?

shira: becouse ... just do it okey?

diego: no i need a reason before i take that risk..

shira: oke im coming to you ..

diego: go ahaid.

triing ..

diego walked to the door he opend it shira whas standig infront on it.

she had her phone in her hand..

diego: how did you?

shira: could hear you from outside ..

diego put his phone in his pocket : what do you want..

shira pushed him back and closed the door ..

her blue eyes litting up in the dark..

shira: you wanted an explenation right?

diego nodded ..: yeah .. your thirsty?

shira: i whould like something ..

they walked to the kitchen ..

shira: nice house..

diego: thanks.. what would you like to drink?

shira: just hif me something strong .. i had a tuf day ..

she leaned over the bar grapping a strawberry..

diego: you like stawberries i see..

shira giggeld: you noticed?

diego whas standing with his back to her .. he turend round..

diego: i have something you may like ..

he gave a an strawberry cocktail ..

shira: i like it ..but why are you so nice to me?

diego: i like to keep mu family close but my anemies closer.

Shira: okay

she walked to the living room ther where a lot of windows..

shira:i have another question fore you ..

diego: fire away ..he whas sitting op the couch..

shira: why did you protect that old man?

diego: becouse he did nothing wrong ...and i just felt like it okay..

shira sat down next to him ..

she graped her knife from her belt..

shira: can you help me with something? she handed him the knife..

diego: that depents..

shira: i need you to cut this off.

she pointed to her belt ..

he cut it lose.

diego saw that is whas really damiged..

shira: i need a new one .. but it so hard to finde one like this with places to put my wapons..

diego though"t: i have an idea..

he stood up he walked up the stairs ..

diego: come here for a moment ...

shira walked to him and he whas standing next to a closet with wapons of every cinde.

diego: cave her a black lether belt with knifes in it in coved the knifes perfect en there whas a new gun in it aswel..

he put in on her..

shira: o my god!

diego; do you like it?

shira: hell yeah..

diego chuckeld ..

shira: but why are you doing this..

diego: what?

shira: your so nice to me and giving me something a always wanted .. your not even mean to me or something ..

your not jusing me or just juse me as an hostige or something !

diego: of corse not .. why would i do that you dont deserf that ..you did nothing wrong ..

shira: yeah this time ..

they laught ..

diego: you know i just to be with the pack .. i destroit everything i saw ..bu i found out i whas just hanging out with the wrong people ..

and now im happy ..

shira: i didn;t see you as a boy who whould do that stuff..

diego: maybe your doing that becouse your forst to ... am i right?

shira: i do what i want ..

diego stept closer: okey do what you want ..

shira's gaze turend cold : you dont know what i want to do ..

she walked away ..

diego just fallowed her ..she walked to a window .. she opend it and jumped out ..

diego; what the!

he run to the window and saw she sitting on her motor ..

shira: il text you later .. thanks for everything..

she drove off.

diego: damn ..

that night .. 1 am..

beep ... beep ..

diego woke up and looked at his phone ..

the text: hey sleepy head.. wake up ..

its moved to today ..

_ shira

diego called shira;

shira: hey ..

diego; hey kitty ..

Shira: shut up ..

diego: what are you talking about in your text?

shira: your meeting us today .. no wapons ..

diego: yeah ... il see you there ..kitty

shira; your so dead ..

diego: yeah right ..he said with a sarcasitc voice..

shira; dont be late ..

she hang up

10 am..

diego: wake up !

every one walked to the living room ..

manny: how did you get in here?

diego; i got claws..

ellie: why did you wake us ?

diego: the meeting is now today ..and no wapons ..

sid: okey ..lets go ..

manny and ellie and peaches where in there care.

granny ,crash , eddie and sid also had a car..

diego head the way on his motor..

at the club..

gutt: they have 30 minuts..

raz: hey shira nice belt ..

shira: thanks ..its whas a death gift from mister muscle..

flynn: how nice..

shira graped a knife from her belt and put it agains his chest ..

shira: what whas that..?

squit: .. there they come!

shira looked up and saw a motor an two sport car's..

diego took of his motorhelm ..

gutt: aah your on time..

manny and ellie got out of the car ..

peaches stayed close to the car door..

sid , granny ,crash and eddie stood close to manny and ellie ..

raz: lets start ..

diego; he you!

shira looked at him an raized an eyebrow ..

diego; no wapons .. gif it..

she walked to him and took af her belt and put it in his hand .. he puled her close .. but onbody saw it ..

diego: you wil get in back ..

she nodded and walked back ..

gutt: so now were al here ..lets begin ..

manny: begin what to be exact?

salias: we just wanne talk ..

gupta: yeah .. and maybe make a deal ..

gutt: lets get inside ..

diego; im not going enywere..

squint walked to diego ..

squint: you are going in that club NOW!  
>diego grwoled at him and he run back to gutt.<p>

the herd laught ..

gutt: hmm your really brave ..

he walked to diego..

gutt: but how brave are you?

diego looked at him beeing just as big as him ..

diego spit in his face and kicked his nuts..

the herd: ooow!

squint: holly shit!

raz: thats intresting ..

gutt: ... okey but .. you may be brave but i bet your not so good in coordenation!

he tryed to puch diego... but he ducked.

gutt: okey nice..

squint trowed a rock to him .. he cought it ..

he trowed it back ..right in squint's face

squint: aaah my face..

raz shoot with her gun and missed ellie with a few centimeters..

manny: what the hell you said no wapons..

gutt: whell somethimes we lie..

diego graped his gun .. now way he whas going with out a gun ..

diego; i wont try it again ..

gutt: okey ... fine ..

gutt punched him in his stomic ..

diego dropped his gun ..

the faught begon ..

ellie faught raz ..

gupta and sailis against crash and eddie ..

manny had gutt ..

granny and sid where after flynn ( the fatty)

diego had squint ( man he hated him )

shira had peaches..

ellie: whats wrong with you!

raz: nothing .. she tryed to hit ellie with a brink ..

diego shoot her in the arm ..

ellie: thank!

diego nodded but squint tackeld him ..

diego: you creepy freak! .. get off me!

squint: you the creep .. you did weard thing with shira ..!

diego: thats it! he turend in a saber and squint run for his live ..

manny: he stinky man!

gutt: you wil be sorry for that ..

they fought ..

manny almost lost from him ..

peaches: leave me alone! she run away

shira being a saber and all she jumped over her and landed in frond on her ..

shira: calm down ..

peacess: ow gosh are you ganne kill me?

shira: what! no.. why whould i ..im on nobodies side .. im just gonne get you out of here..

manny whas cornerd..

gutt whas just about to shoot him .

when diego ( stil being a saber) jumped down on gutt and bit him in his shoulder pushing him to the grownd ..

manny turend in a mammoth and gut run away ..

gutt jumped in the water but he coudnt swim ..

gutt: help!

diego walked by him ..

diego tryed to gave him his paw but gutt count reatch it.

he whas gonne ..

the herd came togeter..

everyone whas back to human..

manny: everybody okey?

ellie: where is peacess..

sid: the last time i saw her she whas standig with that pretty girl ..

manny: what! my daughter whas fighting with .. what she ever is!

diego; um .. she is a .. a

ellie: what is she?

diego; the female saber ..

manny: what!

shira: hello .. she said it with a dangerus but stil atractive voice..

ellie: where did my daughter go?!

manny: what did you do to her?!

shira: relax fatty .. she is save...

sid; ow yeah?... prove it!

peaces : im here!

she walked up to her parents.

ellie: what happend?

peaches: well she helpt me hinde ..

diego: here you go ..

he gave her the belt back ..

manny: whats your name?

shira; shira ..

ellie: whel im ellie you met diego and my daugther peaches.

manny: im manny that is sid and his granny and those two druwling idioots are crash and eddie..

shira: nice to meet you all ..

she looked back the the place where she last had seen her crew..

she sighted; well no im on my own...

sid: you kan stay with us!

diego; no!

eveybody loooked at him ..

diego: she is not coming ..

shira: why not!

manny; yeah why not?

diego; becouse she made this trouble ..

he poited his gun to her and shoot ..

he missed with an inch ..

shira put her arms around her belly and let her self drop on the ground..

diego; next time i wont mis.

shira looked at him .

manny: lets go.

ellie helpt shira up.

he graped his motor and left them ..

in the car

shira: my phone is gone!

ellie: did you drop it?

shira; no.. i diego haves it..

manny; how do you know?

shira: wel i whas i my belt and he took it from me so .

ellie:lets go to his house..

Shira pov

my shaking out of rage ..he stole my new phone!

after a few minuts we where there...

peaches whas sleeping at his house tonight.

Diego opened the door ..

peaches: hey uncle diego ..

diego; he peach..

he looked at me ..

shira; where is my phone?

diego; just come here for a while ..

she walked inside (little did she know about his anger problem..)

shira sat down peaches whas walking from room to room ..

shira had a knife in her hands..

diego; here you go .. he gave her a gift ..

she opend it it whas a new phone ..

diego: you like it?

shira ; yeah but why?

diego; i killed your phone ..

shira whas mad but she calmed down again ..

shira: im stil mad ..

diego; i know so this is for you ..

she had keys in her hand and pushed the button..

she heard a sound she looked outside .. she saw a brandnew sportcar.

shira turend around.

shira; you .. you ... just gave a... a car!

she sounded happy but sad ..

diego; whats wrong ..

shira; nothing..

she sounded mad.

diego gasped her by her arm ..

she tryed to stab him with the knife he grabed her hand ..

he pushed her in a room .. that whas freezing cold..

( no its not a fridge)

shira: what are you doing ..!

she punched the door thil she whas to cold to to that..

the droped to the ground ..

Diego opened the door ..

diego; did you like it?

i growl at him ..

diego picked me up and caried ma to he bathroom .. he filled up a bath .

diego; im not gonne help you get undrest..

shira; no need to ..

diego left her alone ..

after an half hour ..

diego; shira.. are you okay in there?

he heard noting so me opend the door exspecting something like and insult or a knife ..

nothing ..

diego looked around .. she sat in the bathtub.

diego: shira?

she didn't say a thing or a sound ..

he walked to the tub and she cryed..

shira looked at him .. the foam in the tubb coverd ther just over her shouldres..

diego: are you okay?

shira: no ... she cryed again ..

diego graped a towel and gave it to her ...

diego: put your colse back on and meet me in the kitchen.. okay

shira nodded..

five minuts later ..

peaches: uncle diego .. why are you so mean to shira?

diego looked at her and thought ..

diego: its hard to explain.

shira came in the kitchen her long black hair turend wavey but still pretty ..

peaches: how did you did that?!

shira: my hair is laways like this when its wet ..

diego: your hungery?

shira: yeah .. alitlte.

diego walked to the fridge ..

diego: what do you want?

shira walked to him ..: um i want .. a hamburger..

diego: okey ..

he graped his phone ..

he gave it to her ..

diego: go ahaid make the call

shira looked shokked: what?

diego : you wanted a hamburger so make a call.

shira: no your ganne do it..

diego: why should i do it?

shira walked to him and wisperd something in his ear he lookad at her with disbeleave.

she walked to the fridge and graped a cherry.., and then she eat it ..

diego : fine

peaches: how did you do that?

shira: you just need the right words..

they laughed..

after diego whas done on the phone ..

diego; shira .. can i talk to you?

shira: sure..

peaches: can i watch tv ?

diego; have fun ..

they left the kitchen ..

shira sat on diego's bed..

diego: look im sorry fot the lock up thing ..

shira: i know why you did it ..

diego; you do?

shira: mmhmm .. you took a pill before the half hour whas over ..

diego; yeah but what does that..

shira interupted him: if you do that .. it wil make you agrresive..

diego; ow ...

shira: its okey ..really i should have told you that..

diego looked at her: its okay .. but i wanted to ask you something ..

shira; ask away ..she let herself fall on his bed laying on her back ..

diego; um when i came in the bathroom ..

shira: go on .. she rolld over to her stomic..

diego; why where you crying?

shira pushed her head in the bed ... trying to hold back her tears..

diego; shira? .. what are you doing?

she screamed in the bed .. and she lifted her head again .. completley calm she looked around

diego; are you okey..

shira sighted; its just that ... i never had a real family ..

after my mom died when i whas really young ..i whas alone ..

diego looked at her and saw that she had a red mark just above her hips..

diego geltley put his hand on it .. she put her nails in the bed ..a nd moand out of pain ..

diego; why did you do that?

shira: becouse its al my falt ... you guys didn't deserf a fight or everything i have done to you guys ..

diego; you did nothing wrong ..

shira: i whas the one who destroyed sid's car .. and the one who stole your motor .. and i shoot a lot of people

diego: did you shoot them .. or did the part of you that whas forced to ?

shira: the second.

diego: then you did nothing wrong ..

she graped her gentley she stood up ..

shira; do you want you belt back?

diego; no .. its yours..

shira sat on his lap her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat..

diego; is there something i can do fore you?

shira: yeah ...

she put her hand oh his cheek and pushed his lippes agains hers ..

they kissed!

shira's hand moved to his chest ..diego had one hand on her hip and and the other on her back ..

her tongue slit in his mouth ..a dn the kiss turend more intresting...

she let her self fall on the bed ..

he layed on her and they kept on kissing thil they heard a knock on the door ..

diego; yeah?

peaches : um the food is here..

shira pushed him of het gentely and walked to the door ..

diego followed her ..diego whas lucky she whasn't wearing lipstick or he whould be busted.

peaches: are you okey?

diego; yeah why?

peaches: your face is red..

diego; ow yeah .. i dont feel so good..

she graped her wallot and gave it to the beliverguy..

diego; thanks..

shira gave him a hamburger and put the bag with food in the kitchen op the table..

peaches: can i have my cheeseburger?

shira: sure she said with a sweet smile..

she put the food on the plaits..

she gave peaches her food..

but she walked away with diego's food..

diego; really? .. just give it...!

shira: umm let me think.. no

she wanted to have some fun she walked to the window..

diego; its you money..

shira: yeah but its you car..

she smirkt diego looked shooked..

she sneakt the plait with food away and replaisted it with a plain with an empty one and trow it out of the window.. missing his motor ..

diego walked to the window and saw him motor till without a scratch..

shira gave him his food..

shira: you really think i would do that?

before he could say a word she gave him a quick kiss on the lippes..

diego didn't say athing and walked back to the kitchen ..

( he didnt know that shira whas doing this fore one resion .. she just wanted there trust to get ravange for gutt .. she didn't know why .. but she just wanted to do that)

he looked to his plait and the trowed in to the wall

it shatterd in a million peaces..

the girls came to see what that whas..


	3. Chapter 3

diego whas pissed he didn't know why ..

but his heard told him something whas wrong ..

shira walked in the kitchen..she saw the plate broken in a milion peaces..

shira: whats wrong with you?!

diego turend around with rage in his eyes ..

diego pov.

( diego's mind)..diego_ its her .. she is hiding something .. i knew it .. but do they listen? no way.

diego: what are you up to!

shire looked confused..: w'what are you taking about?

diego walkd up to her just a few inces away..: i know what your doing ... your lying to all of us but im not falling for it

shira did a few stept back ..

she slowley graped her knife ..

shira: b'but i did nothing wrong .. just not jet ..

just when she wanted to stab him out selfdevence he poited a gun to ther and shoot her down ..

peaches screamd she saw everything.

blood whas falling on the floor she looked ta her hand it whas coverd in blood and then she looked at him ..and she collapsed.

peaches run to her room and locked it .. she called her parents..

manny: hello?

peaches; daddy uncle diego shot shira down .. she collapsed to the ground his eyes are red .. and he has a gun!

manny know how mad diego could get but he would never do this..

manny: where are you?

peaches: in my bedroom .. ow daddy please hurry .. im so scarred..!

BANG! another shot! .. peaches freaked out..

peaches she screamed: DADDY!

manny hang up and walked to ellie ..

they ran to there car and as fast as they could they drived to diego's house..

the run out of the car ..

manny knocked on the door .. no one opend .. it whas locked ..

ellie looked trough the window ..

Ellie's pov.

i saw blood on the floor ... a gun on the table .. and shira laying on the ground ..diego saw panicing

ellie: diego didn't do it.. wel not the diego we know.

manny: what do you mean by that?

ellie: something is wrong with him ..

ellie knocked on the window..

diego walked to the window and opend it staring in her eyes,,

ellie: let us help ..

he closed it and walked to the door ..

manny: drop the gun..

diego trowed it in the lake infront of his house..

diego whas stil panicing ..

manny walked to the kitchen

manny; tell me what happend..

flash back..

i felt a weard pain and then every thing whas black ..

diego blinked and saw shira laying on the floor..

diego: fuck!

he droped to the floor and he saw a lot of blood..

diego put his head against her's

Diego: im so sorry ..

end flashback..

diego looked at shira she started coughing..

diego; shira! .. ow god .. im so sorry ..

shira opend her eyes and looked at him ..

he whas close .. she slaped him in his face..

shira: i HATE YOU!

diego turend in to a saber and walked away .. he climbed on the roof .. and roard.

manny took shira to the hospital .. ellie and peaches talked it out .. and diego .. has bin inspected .. they found out someone put galisa in him( its a temperary dug that wil make oyu muderes in the smalest feeling of anger) ..

the docter asked if he has bin shot..

manny: yes a guy shot him ..sins then he had used voilinced to her.

shira: this is the second thime he tryed to kill me once he tryed to freeze me to death ..

diego whas locked in a room whil the drug whas gonne ..they could have take it out in a sec but he ran from the giant needle..

shira had a wound on her belly.. but it didn't do much damidge..

she walked to the glass .. diego whas stil a saber he wahs laying in the soft ground ..his back to her he did know she whas ther but he didn't dare to look at her ..

flashback ..

i sat on the roof .. i saw two black car's two men put shira in the back .. two men tryed to catch me .. one shot a arrow in me .. its made my body al weak .. but i whas so mad that it took three to take me down .. i almost fel from the roof .. i growled at the man ..

man1: help me! hes going to fall!

man2: we got a net .. he can fal save..

diego let go of the roof just to mis the net but landed on his feet but he got dizzy and felt to the ground.

fleashback end..

his muzzle had tape around it to make shure he woulnt bite someone..

shira: can i go in?

doc: yes ..

she opend the door

diego's ear turend to her but he didn't move he just lay there..

shira walked to him .. slowley and steady.

when she whas just a few steps away from him she took a deap breath..

shira: diego..

diego didn't anwser ..

she sat next to him ..she saw the bandige on his leg and one on his arm ..

shira looked at him ..

his didn't look at her his eyes filled up with tears of guild .. he smelt he fresh blood of her wound that he maid..

he closed his eyes a tear rolled of his cheek..

shira pov..

a saw a tear rol over his cheek .. and he began to sniff and he cryed.. his boddy shifferd and shook

the docter saw everything he know diego is a human and a saber..

i turend in female saber a stil coulnt walk on four legs..

i bent down .. my muzzle whas a few inces away from his face ..

diego pov .. i felt her breath in hy face i closed my eyes tighter and more tears came from my eyes..

i felt her licking me tears away .. and she wisperd in my ear..: lets start over..

i tured my head to her .. she had a smile on her face .. i sat down i whas still bigger tahn her .. i bend my head and closed my eyes again ..

she licked my head and i licked her cheek .. she nuzzled me ..

i nuzzled her back ..

we both turend back to humans..

shira coulnt stand up .. so i picked her up ..

manny; hey ..

i looked at him ... i could see the disapiontment in his eys so i gave shira to him and want outside..

the snow whas really cold .. i sat down ..

i had a song in my head ..

so a sang it

Dear rabbit my legs are getting weak chasing you  
>The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew<br>That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry  
>And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right<br>So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.

Rabbit my claws are dull now so don't be afraid  
>I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave<br>Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite  
>But the rest of my pack I have left them behind<br>And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill  
>But the thought of fresh meat it is making me I'll<br>So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.

So rabbit please stop looking the other way  
>It's cold out there so why not stay here<br>Under my tail.

and i knew someanimals can turn in to twoo .. and i turend in a wolf but turend back the second i whas done with me song ..

shira whas sitting close to me ..she tryed to walk but she felt down ..

so i walked to her and picked her up and manny came .. he opend the car door ..

i didn't step in i just put shira on the chear and turend in a wolf her eyes got big .. and i run with them .. i whas realy fast ..

shira opend the window..

shira: diego..

i looked at her .. and then back to the road and i howled while i whas running the city hole could hear it ..

she smiled at me ..

when we where at the big house .. shira had my room .. and i stayed in the hall ..

until ..

peaches came to me.. he put a hand on my head and started petting me .. i whas stil a wolf so they knuw i count use a gun ..

she huged me and wisperd: its not your falt ..

i sighted .. and walked to my room .. i jused my paw to open the door ..

i jumped on the bed next to shira ..

she smiled: your acting like a dog..

diego; i know .. but if thats the way everybody feels save..

shira came closer and leand in .. she looked in his eyes..

she wanted to put her hand on his cheek but he pulled back ..he looked away in shame..

manny: diego!

he looked at her one more time and turend around and walked to the living room

i heard her cry .. my ear lay on my head i wanted to go back so bad ..

so i walked to the living room my head low to the ground my long tail between my legs ..

ellie walked to me i looked to the door of my room .. and looked back to ellie my ears stil laying on my head out of sadniss.

her hand came closer to my face .. he hand shifferd my ears piersed up slowley ..

ellie ..afraid of me?! i tought in my head .. he hand whas a few inces away from my face .. i swallowed an pushed my head to her hand and i walked to her she sad on the floor .. i put my head on her leg .. she looked at me she whas supprised .. she started petting me gentley

i closed my eyes..

i fel asleep ..

ellie pov ..

ellie: manny ..

he walked in the room and saw diego laying on the floor and his head resting on my leg .. he had tears on his cheek ..

manny wlaked up to him..

he put his hand on his head he smlet manny's sent and opend his eyes .. and he smiled at him ..

diego pov

ellie wanted to stand up .. i raized my head and looked to the window .. i walked to it .. i saw the moon ..

manny and the rest looked at me .. i took a beep breath and howeld with my hart..

ellie smiled at manny ..

then peaches came in with a rabbit ..

peaches: look dady!

the rabbit jumped to me .. i chould see fear in his eyes..

to i sang a song ..

Dear rabbit my legs are getting weak chasing you  
>The snow fields wouldn't seem so big if you knew<br>That this blood on my teeth it is far beyond dry  
>And I've captured you once but I wasn't quite right<br>So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.

Rabbit my claws are dull now so don't be afraid  
>I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave<br>Yes I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite  
>But the rest of my pack I have left them behind<br>And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill  
>But the thought of fresh meat it is making me I'll<br>So I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me.

So rabbit please stop looking the other way  
>It's cold out there so why not stay here<br>Under my tail.

the rabbit cureld up next to me..

sid: thats to sweet ..

i closed my eyes..

the next day

i feel something poking my ribbes..

i opend my eyes.. but i saw something white ..

i closed them again ..

then i felt a lick over my head ..

i opend my eyes and notest that my furr whas golden brown and not gray with black ..

i saw shira sitting in front of me ..

i looked around and saw that everyone whats looking at me ..

shira's furr lokked to soft ..i just wanted to hug her ..

so i stood up and nuzzled her .

diego: im so sorry..

shira cryed ..: no .. its not your falt..

i looked out side..

shira: wanne go for a walk?

diego: sure .. but i dont wanne be a human .. what if i hurt you again ..

shira: just be a wolf .. you look like a crossbreed dog .

diego: okey ..

i turend back to a wolf ..

manny: wait ..he gave shira a collor .. my eyes got big ..

diego: no ! im not going on a leash!

ellie: okey ..

sid made noise so i looked at him .. just in the split second shira had put the leash on me ..

i sighted in defeat ..

so i walked just like a dog..

my tail wagged ..i whas happy .. so i pulled the leash ..

she opend the door ..

shira: diego!.. stop pulling!

i stoped and made sad noises ..( you know like a sadd dog)..

i looked at her ..

she chuckeld: wanne go to a dog park?

diego: no!

shira: dont talk .. other wise people wil notes..just behave ..

i barked..

shira: hey you got the hang of it..

i saw a squirl .. i wanted to tease shira so i run after it .. shira letting go of the leash ..

i barked to the squirl .. it screamed..

shira graped my leas and pulled at it so i fel back on the ground..

it really hurt .

so i growled at her ..

she took a step back .. there whas blood on my muzzle and on my neck

and i fel on the snow .. it cleand my wound .. from the belt shira gave me...

she took it of and gasped..

shira: im sorry diego ..

i licked her hand and looked in her eyes..

she sighted..

shira: can you behave and walk without a leash?

i jumped up and my fore legs where on her shoulders.. i licked her cheek ..

she giggeld..

and a let me legs go to the ground.

i walked next to her and looked around .. everywere whas snow ..

i whas supprised to she her walk in short pants ..

diego wisperd : are you cold? her hearig maid it easy to hear me ..

shira looked at me .. my ears turend to her ..

shira: a little yeah ..

i pushed my fur to her .. i whas pretty big for a wolf ..

but perfect fore a crossbreed ..

a man looked at me ..

the man: thats a fine dog you got ma;am..

shira stoped walking and i sat down ..

shira: thank you sir..

i lookek at the mad he put his hand on my furr .. felling it and i folloew his hand move to my belly..

the man: you should take him to a fett..

shira: why?

the man: he is perfect to make new breed of dogs .. its a really good hunter .. he is perfect ..

my eyes wident ..

shira: i ..i dont know .. if he is ready for that ..

the man: nonsense he is old anough and he whould make perfect puppies.

he pet me over my head an got on one knee.

the man: you like that boy?

i looked at him and then back at shira..

i thought of a moment and a wagged my tail .

the man: i think he agees with me ..

shira gave me a stern look ..

shira: when tank you for the tip sir ..

we walked and alked

until ..

shira sat down on a bench ..

shira: how could you agree with him ..

i looked away from her i whas mad

diego: becouse .. i have nothing with you ..

shira: how do you mean that!

diego : we cant mate ..

shira: and why is that?

i growled ..

shira: a asked you something ..

diego: becouse you dont want to ..

shira looked at me ..

diego: dont say its not true ... your afraid ..

she got tears her eyes..

shira: yes i am becouse if i whould i keep thinking that it can go wrong ..

diego: how .. the onley thing that can haped is that you can get prengnant ..

shira: i know .. becouse of my fur they tought i whas unfirtle

diego: thats supid..

he stood up . and walked away ..

shira: whe are you going?

diego: i have to pee and becouse you afraid on male members i wont take you with me ..

shira: im mot afrais of a member!

diego: yeah right he said witha sarcastic voise.. and he dissapariped in the bushes..

shira whas alone ..

she closed her eys..

he felt an arm around her neck .. and opedn her eys agian ..

a man stood behinde her ..

the man: shut up .. or il kill you..

shira: diego!

diego pov ..

i heard shira call me name .. and walked bback to see a man trying to kidnap my shira ..

i staked around til i whas behind him .. i climed on the roof of the house behinde him .

i saw that he had a gun but is whas unloaded ..

the idiot..

i growled at him he tured around ..

no pov

the man: a .. a..a.. a wolf !

then i jumped of the roof .. on him biting his neck me teeth going trough is flesh ..

shira fel down ..

the man run away with his hand on his neck but diego pinned him down .. looking at him and growling at him he opend his mouth .. and wanted to bite him.. but an ince onromt in he mand nose he closed his jawes. he man had a hart atack and died..

he walked to shira .. she layed in the snow ..

shira pov.

i saw diego standing over me ... the blood drpped from is muzzle on my belly .. i lokked at his cold eyes .. my eyes widend he licked his muzzel and came closer to my face .. he snarld i could hee his purle white eyes coverd in blood he opend his jawes..

i closed my eyes..

i fel somthing pul me up and then infelt something soft .. i opend my eyes a whas laying on his back he caried me home ..

shira: diego?

diego; hmm. he replaid..

shira; were are we going? i ask with fear in my voice..

diego stoped walking ..

diego; hold on to my furr.

i gapped his furr tight .. he bagan to run ..

really fast ..

he slowed down i looked and saw the herds house..

i sighted ..

diego began to howl .. and ellie looked out of the window..

the last thing i rememberd .. is that manny and ellie came to us then i fainted..

diego pov ..

diego: shira? ..

i licked her cheek .. she didn't move .. manny wanted to took her of my back ,

i jumped back .. and growled and showed my teeth coverd with blood ..

ellie gasped..

ellie: manny .. i think he dont want you to take her away..

manny looked at me ..

manny: i dont care .. i just wanne look ..

he walked up to us .. i groweld and snarled.. he stoped .. and he looked at me ..

manny: calm down diego .. i just wanne look at her .. its freezing out her we have to get her inside before she freezes to death ..

i bared my fangs and my ears piered up i raised my head ..

i looked in his eyes ... i looked up to the sky seeing that its going to storm later ..

my eyes where fixt on manny again ..

i looked at shira she shifferd .. i walked up to him and turend sideways so he could pick her up ..

we walked in side.. when i whas infront of the door i turend around a howeld angery to the sky ..

i sat down and looked at the hall ..

manny: diego can you come over here please..

i walked in side and with my left hindleg i closed the door by kicking it ..

i saw shira laying on the couch with a blanked..

ellie: can you tel me wnat happend?

i shook my head ..

manny: ow come on becouse your a wolf it doent mean you cant talk .. wright?

i looked at him ..and then back at shira ..

ellie: shira asked him to behave and not to talk right diego?

i nodded..

manny; okey .. just do what you want ..but clean you muzzle before you do that ..

ist scarrie..

i licked my muzzled until i didn't taisted blood ..

i walked to my bed room and closed the door ..

in my room i turend back to a human .. i put on new clothes

i walked to the living room ..

ellie: its a long time we have seen you like this ..

manny: you stil look the same ..

i sat down next to shira..

diego. i left her on the park bench just to do my own thing .. and i heard her cal me so i walted back and i saw a man trying to kidnap her and i walked around til i whas behinde him .. and i climbed on a roof behinde him .. he turend around .. and i atacked him .. shira felt on the snow ..

then i walked back to her i picked her up and walked back tou you guys..

ellie: what happend to the man?

i looked at her ..

diego: i pritended to bite him and he died of a hartatack ..

manny: okey .. diego but i tought you just could be one animal ..

diego; yeah .. i have to chose witch one i want when the next moon is here.

shira moand : please dont let me be alone..

diego: i wont ..

i stood up and picked her up ..

i caried her to my bedroom ..i put her down on my bed..

shira: did you meen it ..

diego; what?

shira; that you siad we could mate..

diego; id like to mate with you .. but .. lets stay friend for a wile okey

shira; okey .. she leand to me and kissed me on the lippes..i kissed back ..

shira; thank you for saving me ..

diego; enything for you.. he kissed her again a short but stil passioned kiss.

she closed her eyes and fel asleep and i turend in a saber and cureld up next to her ..

i looked out of the window and saw the moon almost ful

i closed my eyes and fal asleep .

watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE&list=PLlkZffDKIkcjziOlAuif_oKCeH4S8ld32&index=45

this is the song diego sang to the rabbit..


	4. Chapter 4

diego woke up .. feeling somthing welling up inside him ..

he blinked a few times before opening his eyes and looking over his body .. notesing that he whas stil a saber ..

he looked over his body and saw why he woke up... he had an erect member ..

he quicley looked over and saw that shira wasnt in the bed.. he sighted in releaf

shira: diego?

her voice came from the bathroom..

diego swallowed: yeah?

shira: can you bring me my clothes?

he saw her clothes on the floor ..

he turend back to a human and saw his member whas stil erect..

he graped her clothes and walked to the bathroom ..

she opend the dor ..

diego; here you go .. and he turend around really fats to make sure she didn't know ..

shira graped his arm; wait a moment what are you hiding?

diego; nothing.. wel something but you really dont want to know..

shira looked at him: i want to know ..

he looked up to the sealing and closed his eyes..

shira looked at his body but before she saw it he put his hand under her chin ..

she looked at him ..

diego sighted; you really want to know?

shira nodded ..

he graped her hand it whas stil wet ..

diego; i .. um

shira pulled him in his bath room and locked the door ..

shira; i want to show you something first..

she took her towel of..

diego swallowed..; i .. um ..

she walked to him and she pushed him on the chair infront on the table with her makeup and a mirror..

she sat on his lap ..

diego; shira i ..

shira; i know its erect ..

she out her hand in his pants gentley rubbing his member with her hand ..

diego kissed her and moved her hand over her body ..

shira pulled away: i dont wanne stay friends..

diego's hand moved lower and lower .. over her belly to her leg and he genltey rubbed her womenhood..

she moand ..

shira; lets try a game..

diego knew what she mend

diego; no ..we cant .. i mean you pretty and stuf but we cant ..

shira; how could you! i had to rather al my courage to do this!

she had an angrey look in her eyes..

diego; im sorry .

he picked her up and put her on the chair .. looking at her gorgius body before leaving the best chance of his life..

he closed the door .. he heard her cry ..

he opend the door ..

diego; listen we can do it alter .. but now i got thinks on my maind..

shira looked at him turning in a saber and walking past him.. her tail raized up high .. showing of ..

diego : i know im an idiot..

shira: you sure are..

she walked to the door ..

diego raped her scruff and pushed her down ..

( yes he whas a saber)

he licked her over her head ..

she noticed he whas standing over her she raized her backhalf so the lippes touched his sheath ..

he wanted to pull away ..but he saw the look in her eyes .

diego; tonight .. okay?

she nodded and he stood up and walked away .. he turend in to a human ..

he walked to the living room no one there .. his member whas back to normal .. shira walked up to him ..

shira: where are you going?

diego; my house .. i need somethime .. to make my choice..

shira: you wil be back wright?

diego: i dont know .. maybe il be a wolf for ever and il give up my saber part ..

shira looked at him ..

shira; but ..

diego; what do i have to lose wright ?

she looked away ..

shira: you know you chould have a future..

diego; yeah .. as a lonly saber with out a real familie .. as a wolf i can go to the docter and make my own family with a nice girl .. and have cute puppies..

shira had tears in her eyes..

diego: i stead of a family of herbevores..

shira: ahum?

diego; yeah and you .. but .. you just wanne lose your virginity.. and thats al you want..

shira: you dont know that!

she walked to him .. putting somthing in his pocket without him knowing it ..

diego; becouse its true ..

shira: fine hind a stupid female dog .. and mate. mate til she dies .. i hope your gonne be happy ..

diego; yeah your the one who acting a tuf but you cry when no one is looking!

shira: becouse .. i have a curse the bad things that happed is my falt .. thats why i wanted you to kill me in the gym ..

diego's eyes widend: you .. want .. to die?

shira nodded; so i can burn in hell..

she walked away..

diego opend the door he took the sportcar he gave shira .. but he had the keys ..

he parked it at his house..

and he took of his jacket ..

he felt something i his pocket ..

a note;

_ diego i really like you .. i want you to be happy and have a familye .. i wish i could git it to you .

but i cant .. whatever you choose .. il be happy fore you .

please dont forget us.. an dont forget me ..

i love you diego .. really wish you would gif it a try to make family with me.. i wil never forget you

- shira..

diego swallowed..: i .. im a fool

the moon light came in his window he turend in to a wolf .. he howeld one more time ..

at the herds house..

shira cryed in diego's room holding his pillow tighter and smelling his sent on it..

the rest of the herd whas sad to .. they heard diego howl ..

manny:thats it .. he choose.. ellie leand on him

ellie: why did he do this to us?

shira whas stil crying ..

sid: he broke her heart ..

eddie; he is hart less!

crash; yeah ..

peaches: i dont beleave uncle diego whould do this ..

granny : lady cant treat a snowwhite good!

just before the wanted to go to bed they heard a fomiliur sound..

the sound of somthing climbing on the roof..

manne: what the?

he looked out the wndow and saw a paw of a cat ..

manny: there is a cat on the roof ..

ellie: what?! ..

they heard foot steps on the roof ..

sid: it sounds heavy..

peaches: maybe its a lion .. or something .. she said with a worried voise..

there whas a knock on the door ..

ellie walked to the door ..

ellie; hey louis..

louis; hello ma'am..

peaches: louis did you see something on the roof?

louis: no but i heard something ..

in diego's room ( now shira's room )

shira whas stil sad .. she looked outside and saw the moon ..

then her phone rang ..

she had a massige

the massige: hey you dont need to cry long .. it wil soon al end ..

just go to sleep ..

- diego ..

she didn't get it ..

she layed back down and fel asleep ..

the next day it whas early morning everyone whas stil asleep ..

until .. someone opend the window ..

and sneaked in ..

elie and manny's bedroom whas on the first floor and peaches had the room next to her parents .

sid , crash and eddie also had a room on the first floor ..

shira had the onley room on the second floor..

a big animal walked trough the hall passing ellie and manny's bed room ..

sid , crash , eddie and peaches where in the same room ..

the animal opend the door ..

the they al looked at the door to see a formilior saber at the door .. he jumped on the bed .. they al played and wresselt abit..

manny: whats going on?

he saw diego laying on the bed with the rest playing a bit ..

ellie: diego

he looked at her and jumped of the bed..

manny: hey buddy we tought you left us..

diego: i could never .

ellie; you chould go to shira ..

he walked to the room and opend the door really slow she would hear iit . je carefully layed on the bed licking the famle sabres cheek .. she blinked and saw him she gasped ah pinned him on the bed ..

shira: i tought you choose to ..

diego; i choose fore my familie ..

shira kissed him ..

he pushed her back on the bed..

shira: but cant bare children..

diego whas schocked: w'what do you mean?

shira: becouse im gray with my old familie told me i cant bare cubs..

she had tears in her eyes..

diego; i dont beleave them .. lets prove them wrong ..

shira had tears dropping from her cheeks...

shira; what do you mean?

diego: you are gonne bare cubs to prove those idiots wrong ..

shira: yeah thats a great im gonne mate with a stranger .. she said with a sarcatic voice..

diego chuckeld ..he kissed her again ..

diego; but im not stranger ..

shira ; would you really do this?

diego nodded : enything for my baby.

shira licked his cheek moving to his lippes and she kissed him again ..

hey pawes moved to his shoulders ..

she felt his soft furr between her clawes..

diego pulled away..

shira nuzzled him and he nuzzled back and wisperd: lets go to my house .. for more pivecy

shira giggeld and purred ..

diego let her get up and fallowed her outside.. in to a cold winter morning .. that felt pretty warm if they walked together ..

shira; you know .. you really broke my heart when you said those things before you left..

diego saw her sad expresion : im so sorry shira ..i didn't know what i whas saying ..

shira looked at him and licked his cheek ..

they began to run trough the street ..until they came to diego's house..

they both turend back to humans ..he opende the door and they walked in ..

shira walked to the kitchen .. remebering the thing that hapend..

she swallowed..

diego hugged her from behinde ..

he wisperd in her ear: can you forgife me?

shire; yeah .. if you do your best tonight ..

he chuckeld ..; okey i will..

diego let go of her : ar you hungery?

shira; yeah you woke me up so .. pretty hungery ..

diego; what do you want?

shira; pancakes with .. cherries..

diego smiled: okey .. how whould you like you cherries?

shira smiled at him and cooked her head; popped..

diego laught; i dont think i can do that ..

shira laught : im kidding ...just put them in a pan til they are a little brown ..

diego; oke .. i can do that..

shira walked to the couch .. and took of her top and put on an other top put this one whas les tight .. wel that is how its sepose to be .. but everything looked tight on her ..

she also put on her training shorts .. an she walked barefoot to diego ..

shira; hey .. how are you doing?

diego looked at her ; im good .. you look relaxed..

shira; yeah .. can i do the cherries?

diego; sure .. ther are in the bowl on the table ..

she walked to the table .. weh she hupped more she whas really happy..

diego; your sure happy today..

shira giggeld; yeah im just exited and neveus at the same time ..

diego put the last pancake on a plate..

diego; that could do it..

shira; the cherries wont stop rolling on the round..

diego saw that the cherries fel on the ground ..

diego picked them up .

diego; try ceeping them in a little bowl ..

shira: okey .. she sighted she didn't like crewing things up ..

diego; whats wrong?

shira: nothing she said witha sharp tongue..

diego walked to her and put his arms around her hips and let his reat on her shoulder and kissed her cheek ..

shira looked over her shoulder and kissed him back ..

shira; i just hate crewing things up ..

diego; its okay .. i made a massive mess when i just moved in here ..

she giggeld ; would you like to help me?

diego; sure ..

he graped a pan and put the cherries in there ..

shira: i love cherries .. but i love you more ..

diego: do you want wipped cream on it too?

shira : yay i really like creamy stuff ..

diego just looked at her ..

shira blushed out of shame; i didn't mean it like that .. i dont even know if i like that stuff ..

diego chuckeld: i whas just messing with you..i know that ..

shira blused more .. and she looked away stil a shamed..

diego; hey babe .. why are you ashamed?

shira; i .. i didn;t want you to think that i .. am a ..

diego kissed her ..

she pulled away

diego; i would never think that of you ..okay?

shira: thanks .. now lates eat some pancakes with cherries and wipped cream !

she said happy and jumped on the chair at the table ..

diego: you really like pancakes dont you?

shira: i just like good food! and i love you ..

diego put the plate with pancakes down and sat down looking away from her ..

shira noticed it ; diego?

diego: hmm .. he stil didnt look at her ..

shira: diego?!

diego: just say it.. you dont need to call me twice.

shira; i just wanted to thank you ... that you want to do that with me.

diego didnt replied and just looked at his phone ..

shira walked to him he whas reading a text..

_hey baby...

-hey how are you?

_ good to bad you have to watch your niece to day...we could have some fun..

- yeah i know .. i whas a little bissy with someone..she can take alot mabe fransis wants her..

_ good idea.. can you sent a pic?

- sure..

* a pic of shira..*

-well.

_ bring her to us tomorrow just work her in ..

- dont worrie tonight we wil...

diego didnt know she whas there..

shira: so this is what i am to you!

diego: i... uum ..

shira walked away..

diego ran after her ..

just before she locked the door he put his had between in ..

she looked at him she had tears in her eyes: i dont want to be used

diego; i didnt try to make you feel like this..

te huged her she pushed him bak .

shira : are you crazy .. fits you gif me a bad name shot at me then you steel my phone breake it and late you locke me up ina a room ..and you shot me down and almost killed .. you huted me by agreeing with than man and then you said it in my face and now your using me for a guy ! you raelly think im gonne let this pass!

she screamed it in his face .. he looked at her and closed his eyes letting his head hang low ..

diego; i know waht i have done .. i really want to make it up to you ..

he picked her up and caried her in the bedroom ..

_ with part wil be made later ..


	5. Chapter 5

Shira fel on Diego's bed ..

shira; what are you doing? she didnt understand him he said tonight..

diego: where gonne prove those idiots wrong for what hey said to you ..

they kissed shira let her hand grab his shirt and she wasnt that girl who just took it of cavefulley no she ripped it of his body...

diego pulled away: you dont have eny respect for clothes do you?

she looked at him: not really the just slow down our proses..

diego took of her top and let his hand slide over her breast..

she kissed him again..

he rolled over and she whas on top..

she let her hand slide over his body and she leand closer to kiss him ..

they kissed..

he felt her hand go in his pants..her fingers gentley touching his member..

his hand moved more down to her shorts and he pulled it down ...his fingers rubbing her lippes she moand in plessure..

he let one finger slid passed her underwere and slide in her ..

shira:hhmmm dont stop..

she started to loosen up his pants..

diego let his hand move to her hips..

he pushed her back ..he kissed her lippes and pulled away..

shira: i know what you wanne do.. go ahaid.

he moved more down to her womenhood and pulled her underwere down..

his fingers gently rubbing it... teasing her a bit he stopped.

shira: just do it ..this in not far!

he chuckeld and licked hre pussy and let his tongue slide in..

shira: please dont stop! she moaned..

she felt a pressure in her womb and just like that she came..

shira:ooowwww..ahh how did you do that!

diego: i dont know your body does that..

shira: your turn...he pushed him back and looked at his penis ..

shira: why it it so big?!

diego: why ask me just ask my parents..

she put it in her mouth and sucked it hard..

diego started panting ...

she sucked harder.. she whas really good at it ..

diego felt a wierd feeling: shirr .. i think i have to...

then he came..

shira swallowed al of it..

she licked her lippes..and climbed on him and sat down on his member .

shira moand in pain and pleasure..

diego; are you okay?

shira: yeah .. its just so big..

she started riding him faster and fatser,,

shira moand in plessure.

diego pulled her on her back ..

shira: what are you doing?

diego: im plessuring my girl..

he trust in her hard..

hsira moand his name ..

shira: diego ... faster..

he did what she wanted..

until they both came at the sametime...

shira: oooww.. il never forget this..

diego leand to her : that what i wanted..

he pulled out and she moand again..

she graped a blanket and hugged it close..

diego; did you like that?

shira; come here..

he layed next to her..he coverd both of them with the blanket ..

shira: i never felt his way before .. it whas amazing to be loved..

diego lifted her abit and he put her on his chest he hugged her and kissed her

diego: i wil always love you no mather what..

shira rubbed his stil hard member with her hand..

shira: you really know how to plessure a girl..

diego chuckeld: i know..but i wil never plessure another girl than you... i prommised.

they fal asleep..

trrring..trring

shira moand and rolled over...

diego grapped his phone: hello?

-hey diego its manny can you watch peaches for me?

diego; yeah sure .. when?

- wright now!

diego shoot up: what!

- yeah she is standing infront of your door..i hope i didnt interupt..

diego; no ..we where just taking a nap..

shira opend her beautiful eyes..

shira wispers: i got it..

she put her clothes back on and walks to the door..

Shira pov.

peaches: hey shira.. is uncle diego here?

shira; yeah he is just about to take a shower ..

peaches and shira walked to the living room..

shira: what are you doing here?

peaches: ow every saturday uncle diego and i just have a sleep ove so my parent can do there own thing ...

shira: oow.. well maybe we could watch a movie?

they heard a shower going on ..

peaches: i want to ask you something ..

shira; fire away,,

peaches: you are my uncle's girlfriend right?

shira; yeah...

peaches; did you .. you know dit it with him?

shira: did what?

peaches: you know _it_ as in doing it..

shira blushed; yeah we did why..

peaches: i just want to have a little girl talk..

shira: okay sure,..

peaches: how did it feel?

shira giggled: it whas painfull but stil so sweet and gentle..

peaches: why did it hurt becouse he popped your cherry?

shira: that to and the size of it is just...big!

peaches and shira continued talking about this toppic..

diego walked in and sat down next to shira..

peaches giggled..

diego: what!

shira: nothing we just had a talk..

peaches: yeah .. about wieners..they started laughing uncontrollably..

diego: whatever and walked away..

shira fallowed him

shira; come on dont me mad you dont know what it is about..

diego; are you sure . he graped a knife and started cutting vegetables..

shira: please baby.. i love you ..she kissed his neck and moved her hand on his crotch..

diego: stop that..

shira giggeld: come on you know you like it when i touch you there..

she moved her hand in ..

diego put down his knife and pulled her close and kissed her..

diego; just dont we had our fun..

shira; ow please.. she moved his hand on her hips..

she graped his member with her hand..

diego; dont do that!

he pulled her hand out of there and pushed her away ..

shira looked at him and the got tears in her eyes..

shira: im sorry if your not happy with my love..

she walked away to the bedroom ..

peaches: uncle diego!

diego: yeah?

peaches: you made her cry .. she loves you!

diego: your right ...im right back just stay here

she nodded and diego ran upstaires..

diego: shira?

shira: no she is dead! he opend the door she layed on his bed..

he walked to her and picked her up and kissed her ... she pulled away

shira: i tought you didnt love me..

diego pushed her on the bed and layed over her ,,

diego: i just didnt whant that peaches saw that ..

shira; ow .. why didnt you told me

diego: i dont know..to night we can go all night ..

he kissed her lippes and neck..

shira; but can we do a quick one?

diego; i dont know..

shira; please .. im ready..

diego didnt want peaches to see things like that ..

he walked to the door and locked it..

diego; fine a quick one but dont moand to loud..

Shira: Okay ..

diego walked to her and kissed her ..

just before they could start..

knock knock..

peaches: hello?

diego: yeah?

peaches: there is someone on the phone for you..

diego wisperd in shira's ear: be right back . then he kissed her and walked to the door..

shira pov

i walked to the door and heard diego talking on the phone..

diego: yeah i whas just going to but you had to call now?!

somebody: sorry i didnt mean to sweety.. just get back to it and call me to tell how it whas..

diego: ow i will ... but what did fransis said about it..

somebody: he liked what he saw...bring her over..

diego: as soon when im done with her my self...

somebody: take you time and enjoy..

diego: ow i wil ..

he hang up the phone..

shira: so what is the plan?

he looked shocked.: i umm ... what?

shira: dont play it like you never said enything .. i heard it!

i walked away..

shira; and by the way... im not doing it with you ..

diego chuckeld; you really tought it whas about that!

he grapped my arm and i ellbowed his stomic he let go of me ..

i ran ... but i felt his hand around my stomic pulling me with him i fel on the ground .. i jused my nails to hold on in the floor..

he let his hand get hold of my ankles and i kicked him ..

diego: ow playing it this way?

i helt his arm over my neck and he pulled me up .

now i whas standing with diego's arm around my neck and a knife to my head..

i took a deep breath and used my saberfangs to bite his arm he let go of the knife and me..

i fel on the ground..

i stood up as fast as i could but before i could run he pushed me to a wall and put a gun to my head ..

so i had a good idea..

diego pov ..

i got her trapped when i felt something..

she had her put against my crotch..

i chuckeld: wel played...

she had a evil but stil attractive smile on her face..

i graped my phone..

i called somebody..

secretperson: hello?

- she is ready..

s,p: good .. bring her as soon as you can ..

- i wil be there soon.

i hang up my phone ..

shira; im not going with you! she tryed to push me away ..

diego: sssh calm down i wont hurt you ..

shira; no! GO AWAY! .. she whas scared of me ..

i pulled her close and kissed her on the lippes.. she kissed me back she dropped the gun and so did i ...

my hand going over her belly she lifted one leg and put it on my shoulder..

_damn she is flexible to **..**_

i let my hand go from her hips to her back .. she put her leg down and walked away ..

diego; are you playing with me again?

shira: yep ..she used her hands to lift her hair and let it drop again...

peaches: hey shira..

shira: hey peaches: maybe you could go to the cinema with your friends?... its on my cost

peaches; really thanks..

shira gif her money and peaches whas gonne..

diego; now we can go ..

shira: no way .. im not gonne be used as a toy..

diego; what! .. no its not that..

shira: then what is it?

diego; you wil find out..

no pov.

he grapped her arm and pulled her with him ..

shira; wait ... i.. need to get something..

diego; what do you need?

shira: i just need to go to the store and ill be back before you know it..

he thought for a moment..; fine

diego drived the car and shira looked nerveus..

diego: whats with you?

shira; n-nothing .. juts dont know where we are going after we go to the store!

diego sighted: just get what you need..

she leanded to him .. and kissing him before looking out the window to see that they arrived..

she got out of the car,.

shira pov..

i ran to the store ...

there where not so meny people in there so i just walked to the desk..

shira: um do you have a peregnancy test?

the boy behinde the desk nodded and smiled..

boy; that wil be 2'50..

i grapped diego's money( yeah i stole it .. ) and gave it to him..

shira; thanks..

boy; you can use our toilet..

shira: thanks .. i walked ot the toilet ...

i took a deep breath and took the test..

diego pov.

where is she... ill give her 5 more minuts before i go in there..

i saw her walking back to the car.. she had a bag with candy and something else in the hand..

she got it..she face whas red and she gave me my money..

diego: oow so this is how i lost it 10 minuts ago..

she just smiled at me but as soon the smile came it whas gonne again..

diego; are you okay? i used my hand to wipe her tears away..

shira just turred away and cryed softly..

her shoulders shifferd and shook ...

i started the car and it whas just a few minuts and i stopped it again..

she looked up ..

sitting up and taking a beep breath before she grapped my hand and put something in it..

i looked at it ..

my eyes wident..

diego; your pregnant?! i didnt beleave it... she just looked at me and started crying..

shira; no i whas... i lost it just when i found out,,

i hugged her ...

shira: i told you i cant have kids..

diego: we can have kids ...we just need to try to change it a bit..

she looked at me and smiled..

just when she wanted to say something there whas a loud gun shot ...

shira looked at her hand to see that she cought the bullet..

she rolled her eyes and shot the man down..

shira: what the fuck .. where did you bring me!

i just got out of the car ...

she opend the door and walked to the man and removed his mask...

she put a gun to his head..

no pov...

shira: why did you shoot me!

the man just laught at her ...

her puppilles tured from round to narrow stripes..

she ribbed his head off..

diego; what the fuck! why did you do that!

she looked at him .. just to see a man pointing an arrow at her just when he shot it she shot him .. the arrow missing her with an inch.

diego just stood there..

shira felt an arm around her neck .. she grapped her knife and put it in the man's face..

... a man came to her clapping his hands..

the man; good job..

shira whas panting out of anger...

just when she wanted to shot him a girl tackeld her.

shira used her fangs to bite her neck ..

the girl kicked her stomic ..

shira: thats it..

she turend in a saber and attaced the girl almost ripped her head off .. diego grapped her ..

he used his arms to hold her close to him she changed back no a girl ..

stil having her deadly fangs and nails..

the girl panted and trying to stop the bleading on her neck ..

diego; are you okay sky?

sky: yeah im okay .. she is a tough one..

shira just spit in her face...

the man: i never tought i would see a female saber in action..

diego; sorry she killed alot of soldiers fransis..

fransis: that okay she ment to kill them..

shira: fransis?! .. she looked it his eyes..

he just walked closer to see her sapphire eyes.. he got hypnotised..

shira: lets see... why did you want a picture of me?

fansis: becouse we needed it ..

shira: give me your gun for a moment..

he gave her his gun ..

she turend around and pointed it to diego's chest...

shira; speek!

diego; its just a trainings camp..

sky walked to shira and let her hand slide trough her soft wild back hair..

shira : DONT touch my hair!

sky: okay ..diego can we share a room?

diego: sure..

shira: ow no your not sleeping with her!

diego: no im not .. you are!

shira: what! .. no NO!

she pulled away from him and turend to her ..

shira; listen .. im not in to games...i just lost my child so leave me alone.. she walked away..

fransis: you had a kid?

diego: yeah .. he looked at the ground..

sky: maybe i can have some fun .. with her...

diego; your starting your naughty games again!

sky; jep is she eny good?

diego; yeah i never had one this good..

sky: i didnt mean that..

diego: what? .. ow that yeah she is great..

shira pov..

i walked and walked .. i looked around to finde sky behinde me..

shira: what do you want?

sky: i didnt know about your baby..

shira: its not your falt...that just happens..

sky walked to me ..

sky: do you wanne play a game?

shira: what game..

she looked around: lets play kill the basterds..

i smiled: okay were is our target?

sky pioted to some guys molesting a girl..

shira: ow its so on ..

we both ran to the boys ...

i ran passed diego

shira: can borrow your gun thanks.

\i just grapped from him.

sky: come on ..

i jumped on a tree just above the boys..

sky: you make sure they dont use the girl..

i nodded and jumped out of the tree and walked to the boy..

boy 1: bamn .. your hot..

one boy put one hand on her belly and moved to her hipes..

shira: you like what you see ?

boy 2: yeah .. lets go somewhere ..

i turend around i whas just a few inch away from his i put a gun to his crotch and hot him ..

he fel on the ground..

boy 1: holy shit ..

he tryed to punch me... sky shot his head of .. literley

the girl: thank you so much..

shira: just take care..

she walked away..

sky: good job .. now i get why diego cant ceep his hands of you ..

shira: yeah ..

diego walked to me..

diego: can we talk..

i just walked with him ..

we enterd the rooms..

i sat down..

shira: tell me..

diego: are you sure you whas pregnant?

shira: yep..2 days

diego: ... i..you stil want kids..?

i just looked at him ..without saying a thing..

shira: no.. you just want to do that and nothing eles!

i walked to him ..

diego: i just wanted to get you here..

shira: why?

diego: becouse ... i just want you to be traind so you can stay with us..

i hugged him..

shira: i so sorry that i lost you child..

diego: its not your falt..we can have more .. we just seed to spice thinks up..

she blushed..: i .. i dont know how to..

diego: sky can teach you..

shira: ow you did it with sky?!

diego: no .. i didnt..

shira: okay .. well i am going to have fun with sky.

i walked away..

diego: wait.. he grapped my hand and kissed me..

diego: have fun..

shira: i will ... thanks for the keys..

diego looked at me and then noticed that i had the carkeys

diego: give them back ..

shira: you dont get it.. becouse i love you im not giving it back..

diego; that doesnt make eny sence!

shira: okay then i dont feel like it..

i put the keys in the onley place diego wont touch unless he wants to lose his hands..

i put the keys in my bra ..

diego: okay...fine im sorry for being so mean to you ...

shira; what did you do again?

diego; i used your love to bring you here..

shira: i ...im sorry to... maybe i overreacted..abit

diego: abit!

shira: okay ..okay i love you,

i hugged him .. i feel him gently touching my breast..

shira: you wanne have some fun?

diego: id like to ...

shira; wel .. you cant have some.. but this is al i can give you now..

she gave him a french kiss en she started rubbing him member with her hand ...

his hand moved to my breast and put his hand in my shirt ..

i pulled away from him..: dont get to exited now...

diego: aaw i just wanted to..

i giggeld and his hands where now on my hips..

shira: i have to go ...i kissed him one more time..and walked to the door..

diego; wait .. the keys..

shira: i dont have them...

he looked him his hand ...

diego; i dont know how you did that .. but im supprised..

i winked at him...

i walked to sky...

sky: wanne train?

shira: sure... i dont have clothes..

sky; you can use mine..

shira: thanks .. so where do we train ,,?

sky: in the gym ...its downstairs..

shira: cool ..

we walked to the gym and changed our clothes..

sky: i never tought diego would have a girl with your mind of body...

she looked at me i whas sitting on the bench in my bra ...

shira: thanks ... i tought you and him ..you know did it..

sky looked at me then she smiled: no .. we didnt we are more like good friends but i dont think of him that way...

shira: okay ... well im happy he didnt lie to me..

sky; what do you mean?

shira: i tought he used me just for .. you know sex..

sky ow .. he would never

we both walked to fransis..

no pov

fransis: okay lets see how strong you are...

shira; you really need to test me after al that?!

fransis laught: i didnt mean that

sky: stop playing around just tell us..

fransis walked to shira and placed one hand on her cheek he leand to her.

shira looked in his eyes and pinned him to the ground growling in his face..

there whas a big female saber pinning fransis to the ground ready to kill him he looked shocked she turend around and walked away from him.

sky: shira wait!

shira: no! .. he is just whas i tought diego brought me here to be used my him im outta here.

shira climed on the wall and jumped trough the window she ran to the car she whas almost there when she felt someone pinning her in the dirt..

- where are you going?! a mad voice yelled at her

shira: diego?

diego: yeah ... where are ya going?

shira rolled over so she looked in his eyes..

shira: your friend tryed to kiss me! she pushed diego of her and shook the dirt of her fur.

diego looked at his mate suprised: what?!

fransis walked to them with sky next to him..

fransis: i can exp... before he could finish diego punched him in his face he fel on the ground..

diego: what the hell is wrong with you!

sky: diego...you know how it works around here and we cant stop that

diego: i know but that gives him no right to do things with my girl.

diego's eyes suddenly turend red and glowing his body began to change in to a saber again but in fhis face whas an parten shira had the same but then glowing blue

diego snareld at fransis who turend into a wolf

sky sighted and turned into a saber as well when shira saw this her eyes winded she slowly walked to sky and gasped

shira"no... it cant be

sky: what?

shira: s-skylis?

sky's eyes widend she knew shira form something and now she knew it

sky: m-mommy?

* * *

><p><strong>dun dun dun wow ... who saw that coming? shira has a daughter?! what wil diego say? <strong>

**wil he exept her or kill her? just wait and find out**

**ps: review for more**


End file.
